


Kabedon

by Timewasters



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Based on a drawing, Drabble, F/F, kabedon, short as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewasters/pseuds/Timewasters
Summary: Based on a drawing I've done which you can view here; https://drive.google.com/file/d/1t032X1TnhpU1F_U1zYVQruiri8yW9vXu/view?usp=drivesdkLiterally just a Kabedon. Nothing else happens.





	Kabedon

The raven-blue haired girl slammed her hand into the wall behind the red haired beauty who stood before her, grinning with almost malicious intent as a light blush made its way onto her cheeks. As her face began to darken with every inch the other girl neared, Riko’s breath caught in her throat as she suddenly forgot how to breathe in that moment. With her back pressed against the wall behind her, she looked into the beautiful pink eyes of the self proclaimed fallen angel and her heartbeat began to quicken as she heard the iconic deep, yet quiet, chuckle escape the other idol’s lips. “Ku, Ku, Ku.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that little thing was just something I've posted along with a drawing I've posted on instagram.  
> Did I torture you with that cliffhanger? XD


End file.
